


Strays

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Threesome, 2nd person perspective.<br/>Summary: Three misfits lie all in a bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

** Strays **

  
  
Harry thinks that he can hear their heartbeats shattering over the pants and groans filling the bedroom. Three heart beats, not too far out of sync, banging away, pumping blood around sweaty, moving bodies. He wonders if they can hear his like he can hear theirs, and if it feels as intimate to them as it does to him.  
  
 _Intimate._ The word echoes in Harry's mind. He still doesn't think that he should be intimate with Severus Snape or Draco Malfoy, let alone the two of them together One of them licks a stripe up his cock and Harry hisses; pushing his hips up, he begs for more.  
  


* * *

  
  
 _"Mr Potter, are you lost?"_  
"No, Prof- Severus. No, I'm just..."  
"Just?" Severus asked, his eyebrows raised. "Just loitering outside my office door for no reason?"  
"No," Harry muttered, his face colouring. "I wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"Can I come in?" Harry asked, looking pointedly over Severus' shoulder.  
  
For a moment he thought the man would refuse him, but Severus stepped back and to the side, allowing Harry to pass him. The door closed. Harry held his breath as two hands settled on his hips. He felt Severus' breath on his ear, hot enough to make him shiver.  
  
"Mr Potter, might I suggest that if you wish this to remain a secret, then you stop turning up on my office door looking like a stray kitten?"  
  
Slightly roughened lips captured Harry's earlobe. Creeping fingers inched over his belly, moving for the opening in his robes.  
  
"Stop taking me in, then," Harry whispered, dropping his head back to rest on Severus' shoulder.  
  


* * *

  
  
Severus can't believe that the two of them are in his bed. Lying there, together, limbs tangled. Alabaster smoothness meets scarred and slightly tanned with dark hair as he watches. Stares. Consumes them with his eyes. Severus' finds his fingers itching to touch, to caress and to tickle, to provoke more delicious noises from the two lithe things in his bed.  
  
He doesn't know how they have ended up there. He certainly doesn't know how they came to be naked and fucking one another in his presence. He sees Draco take Harry's cock into his mouth and suck on it, his reddened lips in a perfect, reddened oval shape. His eyes are closed with determination and a slight flush brightens his cheeks. Draco looks perfect, but Harry looks divine. Severus sees his thrown back head, parted lips and half-shuttered eyelids. His hair falls back from his head, still dark, still impossibly messy. Severus likes that Harry still has his glasses on, that Harry wants to see everything which happens between them; he does not hide.  
  
Severus likes his bravery. Severus wishes he had some of his own, because he feels like he has no place between two gods such as they. Draco is chiselled and refined; Harry is rugged and natural. Severus searches within himself and finds nothing that he can offer.  
  
He pulls back, trying to control the fear building in his belly and lungs, trying to put the fire out before it takes hold and burns him from the inside out, and ruins the fun he has found for himself.  
  
Severus starts when a warm hand lands on his thigh; the fingers splay. He looks at them like they are a foreign body. He looks at their owner. Draco smiles back at him.  
  


* * *

  
  
 _"I thought you didn't like taking in strays?" Harry muttered directly into Severus' ear._  
"He's not a stray."  
"Then what else is he?" Harry teased, unable to keep from smiling at Severus' inability to say no.  
  
"It's rude to whisper," Draco said boldly, from the other side of the dinner table. "Or didn't your mother ever teach you that, Potter?"  
  
Severus froze, looking between them to see how Harry would take the barb regarding his dead mother. Severus wanted to punch Draco himself for glibly throwing Lily into the conversation, when he was seated with the two men in the world who had been most affected by her death. Pride simmered through him as Harry broadened his shoulders and stared at Draco levelly.  
  
"And didn't your mother ever tell you that it was rude to drop other people's dead mothers into polite conversation, Malfoy?"  
  
Slap delivered back into the face of the original dealer, Severus relaxed, leaning back in his chair. Draco said nothing, but coloured slightly in the face, rightly chastened.  
  
"Thank you for dinner," the blond said quietly, his way of giving an apology without actually having to say it.  
"You're welcome," Severus said, with a nod of his head.  
"But what comes after..." a frown marred Draco's perfect brow. "I don't know if I..."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Whatever you want, Malfoy. No expectations, no promises. But if you want to..."  
  
Severus had no idea why he had ever agreed to the dinner in the first place, or why he had ever even listened to Harry's suggestion of what they might tempt Draco into. He had never thought about him in that way before, until Harry had mentioned it, and then it was if a monster had been unleashed. He saw the man daily through work, and he now saw supple muscles and long legs, and a pert bottom.  
  
Draco caught his eye and Severus looked away, shamed at being caught. Harry touched his knee beneath the table.  
  


* * *

  
  
Draco doesn't know what planet he's on any more. It was just a one-off, he'd told himself at the start. That falling into bed with two men from his past was just a fling, a mental little fling which would mean nothing when it was over. Draco doesn't know how he ended up feeling like he does, like the world is right when he is between them, and nothing else could ever be better.  
  
Severus laps expertly at his slit, spreading it open with just enough force to produce a sting. Draco keens and buries his fingers into dark hair, oiled with the hour of the night. He knows none of them smell or look pretty. He knows his own hair is on end and his skin is blotchy. He knows he must smell with all the sweat and spunk and saliva which they have left on his body, but Draco doesn't care. Draco tilts his head back for a kiss from his other dark-haired lover, the great Harry Potter, whom he used to hate, but now kisses.  
  
He puts his tongue into it, working his jaw and makes Harry work for him, too. He cups the man's jawline with his hands and holds him in place. Severus swallows him to the root and Draco doesn't fight the cry which breaks out of his mouth and into Harry's. Harry drinks it down. Draco shivers with the debauchery of it and releases, hard, down Severus' throat. It feels fantastic.  
  
He lies there, trembling, unable to stop his muscles from quaking under the onslaught of the two men who have thoroughly bedded him, like they usually do. Severus appears in front of him and Draco opens his mouth, ready for the kiss and the taste of himself.  
  
Severus kisses him, and then quickly kisses Harry; their faces are all so close together that Draco doesn't know whose breath is whose.  
  
He doesn't care.  
  


* * *

  
  
 _"Draco? Are you alright?"_  
  
Draco thought about how to answer Severus' whisper. He looked around the room for inspiration, but found nothing but darkness. Behind him he could hear Harry's soft snores. He knew Severus had waited until the third in their party had fallen asleep before he spoke. Draco was grateful.  
  
"I don't know," he answered finally. "I think so."  
  
A cool hand stroked down his bare arm and settled on his wrist. Severus gently kissed the back of his neck and Draco fought off a delighted shiver. He didn't know why, but showing any form of emotion or pleasure in front of his bedmates seemed wrong, or at least weak.  
  
"This will never happen again if you were unhappy," Severus promised him, murmuring into his ear.  
"What about you and Potter?" Draco asked on a thick throat.  
"I don't even know what we are," Severus confessed. "I don't know where we are headed."  
"And you decided I'd be a good addition?"  
"Harry wanted you. And when I looked, I wanted you too."  
  
Draco held his breath; he had never heard Severus sound so passionate before.  
  
"Do you still want me?" Draco asked, closing his eyes as self-pity bled through his veins.  
  
Since the end of the war, nobody had wanted him. On bad days, he didn't blame them, either.  
  
Severus kissed just behind his ear and made him squirm with pleasure.  
  
"You are wanted, Draco."  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry looks at them both, curled up together, asleep. Somehow they seem to fit better together than he fits with either of him, but the realisation does not threaten him. He sits huddled at the end of the bed, he watches them sleep, and listens to the sounds of their breaths.  
  
They bring him peace. Harry knows this because of the lazy thud of his blood at his pulse points, and the way he is warm even though the room has chilled. He looks at them, and knows that should their secret ever get out, he might lose everyone who has ever been good to him. A sea of redheads flashes before his eyes and a litany of Ron's swearing fills his mind, but Harry ignores it. He looks at the two Slytherins curled up in front of him.  
  
He looks at them, and smiles, even though he doesn't know why.  
  
He thinks that it is odd that Severus Snape is the sort of man to take in strays, but as he crawls over the bed and lays down to cuddle into the older wizard's back, Harry is glad that he is.  
  
Harry kisses Severus' shoulder, and closes his eyes.  
  
 _-Fin-_


End file.
